


The Detour

by kurtsbuckethat



Category: Spree, Spree (2020)
Genre: Abduction, Anal Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Idk this is the dirtiest thing I’ve ever written lol sorry, Knife Play, Kurt Kunkle - Freeform, Light Bondage, Mentions of Murder, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teasing, and obviously some spoilers for the movie, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsbuckethat/pseuds/kurtsbuckethat
Summary: After meeting Kurt just days before he kicks off “The Lesson”, you run into him again, and try distracting him from the original plan.
Relationships: Kurt Kunkle/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The Detour

**Author's Note:**

> idk what else to say except ... enjoy? This is truly the dirtiest thing I’ve ever written. whoops.  
> (fully consensual btw)

Kurt met you just a few days before _“The Lesson”,_ and it’s by total chance. It’s _always_ by total chance when you work for a ride share service. 

You called for a Spree at the end of the night at the skatepark, legs wobbly, face flushed- partially from the sun, while resting on a bench as you catch your breath. Skates kicked off and slung over your shoulder, you sat up as your phone went off, notification reading that your driver arrived, and his name was Kurt.

“Thank God, I’m fuckin’ _wiped,_ ” You mumbled to yourself as you pull yourself off the bench and begin looking for the car assigned to the driver. It doesn’t take long, he waited with his four-ways on, unable to find a spot among all the cars that had filled the lot.

When you tumbled in, Kurt greeted you by your name, and you sprawled across the backseat as you confirmed your address.

“Y- you alright back there?” He asked, looking back in the rear view mirror at you. He caught a glimpse of your face and can’t look away, not until someone honked at him to leave the lot. Shyly, he waved to them before pulling out onto the street.

“Yeah, just beat,” You mumbled before sitting up. “Sorry, didn’t mean to just, like, take over your whole backseat like that.”

Kurt shot a lazy smile with a shrug, “No worries...” He trailed off again as his gaze landed back on you, on the sweat that glistened over your cleavage, the way your lips pouted naturally—

“Kurt? I think it’s your turn to go,” You nudged him with a light laugh, and his attention turned back to the road, taking his turn at the stop sign.

“ _Oh_ , shit, m- my bad,” He stuttered before driving again, smiling shyly as he kept his eyes on the road.

Somehow, within the 10 minute drive, you got to talking about what you do, how a lot of your job is fueled by your social media presence, which Kurt was _oddly_ fascinated by. He seemed friendly, and he was kind of cute past the messy, unwashed hair. You didn’t mind chit-chatting for the remainder of the ride with him.

So when the big day finally arrives for Kurt, he nearly slams on his brakes as he sees you in between streaming for The Lesson.

Kurt notices you skating down the street and slows down as he passes. He notices the way your outfit hugs your curves tightly, how _short_ your shorts are, how _tiny_ that tank top is, how the swell of your breasts are peeking out behind the fabric. Kurt feels his throat tighten, his palms sweat, his pants become a little more uncomfortable as he watches you move your legs gracefully, skating and dancing while recording your moves, phone propped up on a stone fence.

The comments on his livestream go wild as the cameras catch you in the distance, mostly vulgar, dirty, calling you everything from _“a thicc bitch”_ to _“what a slut walking around like that”, “one of those roller skating thots”,_ and all the dehumanizing and humiliating names in between. 

“Guys, _stop_ , she- she’s nice,” Kurt says to the stream, and more comments flood in, calling him a _“simp”_ and a _“pussy”,_ others taunting him to stop to talk to you, to get you in for a ride, do his worst, one up his kills from earlier. He knows he shouldn’t, he knows he should drive away, find someone else to attack, but can’t help slowing to a stop, pulling up to the curb.

It takes you a minute to notice; your headphones blocked out the surrounding noises of the city as you danced under neon lights from the club on the corner. When you spin around, you jump at the sight of a man your age watching you out of his car window. Your eyes squint as you slowly recognize him, and jump off the curb to glide over to his car window. Kurt’s eyes grow wide at the sight of you approaching him, and he can already feel himself freezing up.

“Oh, hey, you’re that driver from the other day!” You say, smiling lazily. “I thought you were just some random creep.”

Kurt’s mouth hangs open in disbelief that you’re _actually_ talking to him, that you actually remember him from the ride he gave you a few days earlier, before he started The Lesson.

“N-n-no! Not me, definitely _not_ a creep,” Kurt stammers out, holding his gaze on your face, trying desperately not to let his eyes wander anywhere they shouldn’t. “Just— I just saw— you were— you skate _really_ good.”

You laugh as he trips over his words, aware how nervous you were making him. It was kind of cute.

“What’s up with the hat?” You ask, gently tugging on the bucket hat on his head. His lips are parted as you get closer, watching with wonder because a girl is _actually_ touching him. Not just any girl, but _you_ , the girl he’s been _infatuated_ with since the ride he gave you days before this.

Other than The Lesson, all that’s been on his mind was you, and he didn’t expect to ever see you again.

“Uh— just trying new things, I guess.” Kurt shrugs, looking at the notifications going wild on his phone before looking back at you. Someone sent money in, encouraging him to get you in the car. He takes a deep breath in before asking, “You- do you need a ride?”

You smile, “Yeah, actually, I was gonna call for a Spree soon to go home. I’m exhausted.”

Kurt smiles back, trying to keep his cool as you skate around to the passenger side and climb in. You pull the Spree app up as you close the door, but Kurt shakes his head, tossing the bucket hat off his head.

“No it’s okay, ri- ride’s on me.” Kurt offers, and you smile again at the kindness as you begin untying your skates, slipping into a pair of slides from your backpack. “Are you going home?”

You look over at Kurt, eyeing him up and down slowly. There was something about him that was cute, that had your attention. Beyond the greasy hair, bad fashion sense, and total virgin attitude, you’re intrigued. You watch a blush creep up over Kurt’s face— it’s not hard to see under the LED lights in the car.

“Actually, can I hang out with you for awhile? I don’t wanna go home yet.” You ask, eyes circling the car as you notice the cameras in various places, waving towards a few of them. “You finally streaming, huh?”

“Y- yeah, of course, if you want. You c-can hang out with me, no problem. Yeah. That’s cool.” He answers, over-explaining himself. He’s trying so hard to keep his eyes away from you, but he knows that’s a battle he’ll lose in time. The notifications on his phone continue to go wild, and he prays you can’t see his phone’s screen from where it’s mounted. “I- I started streaming today. Doing a- a thing, called _’The Lesson‘_.”

“Building a following, hell yeah dude!” You said, thinking back to the short conversation you both had in the first ride. Kurt starts driving off as you buckle in, knuckles white as he grips the wheel, focusing incredibly hard on the road ahead. “Just keep at it, it takes time, but it just takes that one special moment to catch on like wildfire.”

All he can do is nod, so you keep the conversation flowing, “So... what’s The Lesson?”

Kurt chokes on his own spit, caught off guard by the question. “Uh- it’s- well it’s like- _you know_ \- it’s a-“ He feels your eyes on him, and as he rolls up to a stop light, he looks over at you as you’re looking at him with a playful glint in your eyes. His eyes travel from your eyes, to the way your short haircut frames your pretty face, to your pouty, plush lips, then slowly down your neck—

A loud, blaring horn startles Kurt back into reality, noticing the green light, and you giggle at the fact you distracted him before unlocking your phone, searching around for an aux cord. “Kurt, where’s the aux? I’m introducing you to some _real_ music instead of this trash shit.”

Kurt frowns, “I- I made it—“

“Oh, _shit_ , I’m sorry dude, I didn’t mean it like- like _that_.” You instantly feel bad, and Kurt’s reaction flips back to a pleased one, a little too quickly for your liking. 

“It’s okay, everyone’s different. The- uh - the aux should be somewhere in the console, I think.”

You open the console and begin digging around, but your hand hits something metal, heavy, cold. You peek in, eyes growing wide before you look up at Kurt.  
“Why the _fuck_ do you have a _gun?_ ” 

Kurt’s expression falls again, realizing his mistake of letting you root around his car before pushing you away from the console and slamming it shut. You jump at the sudden noises.

“It- this is a dangerous job sometimes.” Kurt quickly lies, trying to play it off. “You gotta protect yourself _somehow,_ you know?”

You nod, thinking it makes sense, though it still sends a strange chill down your spine. Trying to take your mind off of it, you begin scrolling through twitter. The first tweet at the top of the feed is from the Spree account, saying how the service throughout L.A. is suspended until further notice. Your brows crinkle, then you look over at Kurt.

“Hey... You hear about this? Spree suspending its services in the city?” You ask, wondering if he was aware at all. Kurt gulps nervously, and it’s _loud._ ”Kurt?”

Kurt quickly swerves down an alley, locking the doors, sending your panic skyrocketing through the roof as you grip onto the handle nearby. A hand reaches out to pin you down by your neck, holding you firmly against the seat. He doesn’t choke you enough, not to cause serious damage, but enough where you do grow light headed under his grip. The panic is still strong, but arousal lingers somewhere underneath, and it makes you feel _wrong._

“You- you’re _not_ ruining this for me, got it?” He says, angry as he continues choking you. The pressure feels good, though you can’t admit that. It’s fucked up. You feel fucked up for thinking that at all, for thinking that the unhinged stare he gives you is attractive at all. Still, the thoughts continue to grow under his grasp. “I didn’t- I wasn’t planning on- I don’t _want_ to kill you.”

Kurt’s grip loosens from your neck, but you’re stunned in place, afraid to make any sudden movements. You’re scared out of your mind, but find courage somewhere within you to ask him, “What _were_ you planning on then?”

Kurt retreats back into his nervous, quiet shell, and shrugs, but it’s not enough to convince you that you’re safe. You crawl to the back quickly, desperate to find a way out, but Kurt slams you into the backseat, climbing on top of you, pulling the aux cord from the front and wraps it around your wrists tightly. The knot is messy, but it’s enough to hold them together, enough to slow your escape attempts.... Still, something about all of that is enough to fuel your rising arousal.

You lick your lips as you look up at Kurt, and you can definitely feel the bulge in his pants growing harder by the second as it rests against your thigh.

An idea pops into your head, and it’s _ridiculous,_ but it could be your only shot out alive, and you’re willing, you’re consenting, as long as he is, too.

“Kurt... _baby_ ,” You whine, about to lay it on thick for him and the viewers at home. You might as well make the show worthwhile. His eyes soften at the way his name falls from your pretty lips, and he’s convinced he’s in a dream. “Have you ever had road head?”

The question makes his eyes grow wide, and you try sitting up, to which he pulls you up, pulls you on top of his lap. Your sensitive core rubs against his hard on, and a whimper slips out. Kurt can’t find words to respond, can’t find words to direct this interaction anywhere, but he does shake his head at your question.

“That’s a thing?” He asks softly, embarrassed he doesn’t know already. You bite your lip and nod as you roll your hips softly into his. Kurt throws his head back on the seat and groans.

“It might be easier for you to tie my hands behind my back.” You suggest, lifting your wrists to him. He looks at the knot with the aux cord, then back up to you, doe-eyed, still convinced this is a dream. “I know you want to touch me, Kurt.”

Immediately he unties your wrists, then throws them behind your back, working quickly to re-tie your hands together. His phone continues to go off, and you look back at the screen to see it flood with comments, then back at Kurt.

“It’d be hot if we did something with _all_ these people watching, don’t you think?” You whisper, pressing your body against his. He feels your tits against his chest and nearly creams himself. “I can guide you, baby. I’ll be a good girl, I promise.”

Kurt’s dick twitches underneath you before he reaches for your throat again, a little _too_ rough this time. You scrunch your face up and frown, displeased and uncomfortable. He loosens his grip.

“You wanna squeeze from the sides, not the front.” You tell him, and Kurt nods, gripping your neck in the right spots this time, and your eyes roll back into your head as you whine, then rasp out, “Feels good, Kurt.”

Kurt smirks, pleased with himself that he’s making you feel good. “Y- yeah?”

You bite your lip and nod before demanding, “Kiss me, please.”

Kurt’s breath hitches in his throat, “You sure?” You nod, rolling your hips again.

Kurt grips your hip with his free hand before leaning in and brushing his lips against yours, quickly. It’s clumsy, but you coax him back, biting on his bottom lip and tugging it towards you gently. Kurt groans loudly, leaning in as you open your mouth against his, parting his lips with your tongue. It’s messy, the difference in experience between the two of you is far, far apart, but you kind of like it. You kind of like controlling him under the guise of playing submissive.

“Wow...” He breathes as you pull away, stunned with a dreamy daze on his face. You lean into his neck, kissing his skin softly. Kurt’s head falls back again as you suckle different spots, leaving marks to soothe with your tongue. The way your hot, wet mouth feels on him drives him insane. His hands begin to grip your hips again, firmly, but something about the way he digs his fingers into your curves drives you wild. “You f-feel so good.”

You smirk into his skin before biting again. “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, babe.”

“Can I to- touch you?” He stutters, face growing red as he waits on your answer. 

“Please, Kurt,” You whine into his ear, sending shivers up his spine. “M’ all yours.”

Kurt hesitates, unsure where to start, but eventually starts moving his hands up slowly from your hips, caressing your sides slowly. He lets his fingers pad into your soft curves as he continues to wander up, just below your bra. Kurt looks back at you again, almost waiting for permission, to which you give through a lip biting smirk. 

His hands are wide, covering a lot of space as he splays them out as he rises over the swell of your breasts. You lean into his touch, and he begins to grab a little harder, squeezing and kneading lazily, eyes darting back and forth quickly between his grasp on your tits and the way your eyes flutter shut under his touch.

“You like that, huh?” Kurt asks lowly, growing pleased with his work so far. You whimper in response, rolling your hips again, causing a gravelly groan to escape from the back of Kurt’s throat. Through the fabric of your shirt and bra, his thumbs still feel the hardened, sensitive nubs, and rolls his thumbs over, taking note in the way you whine out, desperate for more.

_“M- more,”_ You beg softly, and Kurt goes to pull your shirt up, but realizes it wouldn’t come off all the way with how your arms are restrained behind your back. Frustrated, he sits back and thinks for a moment before digging in his pocket to pull out a pocket knife. Your blood runs cold at the sight as he flicks it open, holding it in front of you. His eyes are dark, hooded, and you’re nervous, but still turned on.

The knife slips just under the hem of your shirt, and you can feel the cool metal against your skin, prickling goosebumps across your tummy. Your breath runs shallow as you try to keep quiet, afraid to take your eyes off of him. His tongue flicks out, licking his lips at the sight of you trying not to squirm away.

“You like the way that feels, d-don’t you?” Kurt asks darkly, his shy demeanor still peeking through, but you give him credit for trying. He moves the knife upward slowly, slicing the fabric of your top with ease. Your shirt tears open and falls to the sides, exposing your lacy bra, tightly pushing your tits up, and more skin than visible before. Kurt can’t take his eyes off you, overwhelmed by the beauty of your body, and unable to keep his eyes on a spot for too long.

Kurt drags the knife under your neck, brushing the blunt, smooth side gently against your throat, causing you to shiver in anticipation, which he notices, and smirks at. “So— you’re so- _so dirty,_ turned on by a _knife._ ”

Your head is raised back a bit, and you look down at him, face flushed before laying it on thick again, “Just a touch starved slut for you, Kurt.”

Chimes from his phone continue to go off, and Kurt lowers the knife before looking over your shoulder to the screen, taking in all the comments egging him on to _“man up”_ and _“actually do something”_ , others calling you humiliating names. His brows furrow as he brings his attention back to you, confused as to why you’d be calling yourself that willingly. Then, he remembers the few deep, dark rabbit holes he had gone down searching within the porn world, remembers how that’s just part of dirty talk, and between that and knife play, you seem to be _really_ into that sort of thing.

Lucky you, Kurt realizes then and there he’s into it, too.

One of Kurt’s large hands cup your breast tightly while he slips the knife under the band of your bra, sharp tip poking out just between the valley of your chest. Your breath quickens, watching carefully for his next move before he slices through the fabric again. This time it’s got more of a pull, a little tougher to get through, but regardless, he cuts through it completely, and the bra falls to your sides, too, next to your torn shirt. Your tits bounce free and Kurt breathes out heavily as he stares, his breath tickling across your skin and nipples, highly sensitive by now.

“Do something, Kurt, _please,_ ” You beg, and he begins tracing around your chest with the dull side of the knife, raising goosebumps across your skin. Tiny, raised, red scrapes appear across your breasts where the knife pulls a little too much, but it makes you wet, and you can feel Kurt’s cock twitch under you again as he groans darkly.

“I’m in charge here, dirty slut.” Kurt growls, finally growing slightly confident in his role as a dom. You clamp your mouth shut as you nod, and Kurt drops the knife on the seat next to him before reaching out to grope you roughly, rolling your nipples between his fingers, watching the way you arch your back in ecstasy, pushing yourself closer to him.

Confidence surges through him again, and Kurt latches his lips onto one of your nipples, sucking harshly, then rolling his soft tongue over to soothe the pain. You moan out at the sensation, feeling your core quiver against his bulge. His tongue travels across your skin, gently trailing across the scrapes, and it stings, but it feels good. Your hips buck in response, and he laughs lowly into your skin.

“Look at you, so- so- so _desperate._ ” Kurt stutters, but holds strong as he rolls his hips up into yours, and you cry out softly at the feeling of his clothed, hard cock against your clothed center. 

More chimes go off, different ones now, signaling donations coming through from viewers, reminding you there are _strangers_ watching this, and it’s the hottest fucking thing to you.

“Kurt, baby, let me blow you,” You whine as his hands reach up to your chest again, kneading roughly. Kurt stops at your words, looking up at you, mouth open in disbelief as he remembers your offer for road head earlier. “Wouldn’t that be so hot? Letting me suck you off while you drive around the city? In front of all these followers?”

Kurt groans, grasping you harshly one more time before grabbing the knife, pointing it back at you. “Get up front, slut.”

You struggle with your hands still tied behind you, but manage to move off of him and cautiously maneuver up to the front again. Kurt climbs back up behind you and into the driver’s seat, looking at you, a little lost for the next move.

“Take it out before we start driving, baby.” You say softly. “I would if my hands weren’t tied.”

Kurt scrambles quickly to undo his belt, then unbutton his jeans while muttering, “Your hands wouldn’t be tied if you weren’t a dirty girl.” You feel the slick between your legs build up more while watching him pull his pants down just enough, leaving just the boxers. He hesitates, looking over at you, shy again.

“I’ve _never_ \- no one’s ever _seen_ \- seen—“ Kurt mumbles as he looks down to his crotch, motions to it, then back up to you. You smirk and bite your lip, holding back a moan. 

“You want a slut like me to be your first, Kurt?” You ask sweetly, and Kurt inhales sharply as he nods quickly. “Show me what you’ve got.”

You’re not expecting much, but when Kurt pulls his boxers down, letting his cock spring free, your eyes grow wide at the sight, surprised by the length and girth.

_“Fuck,”_ You breathe, looking up at Kurt to see his chest heaving, anticipating your next move. You get comfortable on the seat before leaning over, face hovering above his crotch. You look up at Kurt, who licks his lips as he watches you, and turn back to his cock, kitten licking the bead of precum leaking from his tip. Kurt gasps sharply, the sensation brand new to him.

You lean up a bit, “You can drive now. Just stay focused on the road, okay?” Kurt breathes out an _“O-okay”_ , taking the car out of park before starting to drive out of the alleyway. You lower your mouth back down on his dick, leaving your lips soft and open as you begin taking him further into your mouth. With each head bob, you take him in a little more, eventually hitting the back of your throat, gagging at first. Kurt bucks his hips up as he rounds a corner, moaning out while trying his hardest to stay focused on traffic. 

Licking a long, slow stripe on the underside of his cock, you earn another moan out of Kurt, and he reaches for the back of your head, resting one hand on you while he drives with the other. For as much as he twitched and bucked, you were shocked how carefully he was still able to drive.

Kurt’s phone went off again, and he noticed the number of viewers jumped incredibly since he last looked, causing his stomach to flip. Comments in the feed moved at a rapid pace where he could only catch a few at a time. He noticed some giving advice on dirty talk, and built the courage up to try it.

“L— look at you, sucking me off in traffic...” Kurt said, unsure of the words that fell from his own mouth, but kept going. “For a dirty slut, you’re such a good- good girl.”

You hummed around his member, sending vibrations that caused him to breathe out a low, _“Fuck.”_ The car sped up, and you assumed he jumped onto the highway, moving his hand off your head to keep both hands on the wheel. “You’re so needy for my cock, aren’t you?”

_“Mhmmm,”_ You hummed around him again, feeling him twitch in your mouth.

“Such a dirty girl, doing this in front of—“ Kurt stops, glancing over at his screen, jaw dropping in disbelief. _“— ten thousand people?”_

The car drifts a bit as he’s distracted, but he quickly jerks back into the lane before fully drifting onto the shoulder.

Kurt moans out loudly as you feel his hips buck up into your mouth again, feeling he’s close. “S’ so good, feels so _fuckin’ good._ ”

You hold your steady pace as he exits onto a ramp, and Kurt begins slowing the car’s speed, trying his hardest to focus on not crashing while approaching his climax.

“M’gonna — I’m —“ Kurt can’t form his words in time before he shoots off into your mouth, and it’s _a lot._ You cough, but still manage to swallow the stickiness fully, licking his cock clean where you couldn’t reach before. Kurt twitches onto your tongue, releasing a breathy laugh, turning down a quieter road.

You lean up a bit, checking if the coast is clear, noticing the empty road before you sit up fully. You lick the leftover cum from your lips slowly, and it takes everything in Kurt not to keep watching you while driving; you’re flushed, panting and topless, it’s a hard sight for him to ignore, but he does his best. Eyes dart back from the road to you as you make your way to a quiet, dark neighborhood, where he pulls up in front of a house.

“Where are we?” You breathe, looking around out the window while Kurt leans over the console, reaching out for your body again. You shiver under his touch; for a virgin, he’s not doing too bad.

“My house,” Kurt mutters into your ear, a hand splayed across your bare tummy, sliding down _slow, slow, slow,_ hovering above the waist of your shorts. You inhale sharply, trying to thrust up to meet his touch, but he pulls away, chuckling at your whines.

This wasn’t where you expected your last minute plan to spiral, but you’d go whatever distance necessary at this point, hoping it’d distract him from making anymore destructive decisions. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t like the attention from Kurt, too.

Kurt pulls away, grabbing his phone and the dash cam before running to your door. He pulls you out and hoists you over his shoulder, and you feel exposed like this outside, but it’s sort of thrilling. No one’s around, but the fact that someone _could_ see if they peeked out their windows or were on a late night walk...

“H- how wet are you?” Kurt asks as he walks up to the door, gripping your legs tightly, trying to hold the facade of a dom. “I can smell your dripping cunt from here.”

You can’t stop the moan that tumbles from your lips as he fumbles with the keys in the door, while trying to balance you on his shoulder all at the same time. Kurt pushes the door open, stumbling into the house, well lit, like someone’s home.

“Wait- _shit-_ Kurt, is anyone else here?”

Kurt stills for a moment before making a beeline for his bedroom, “Uh- n- no, no way, just leave the lights on. For safety. You know. Right?”

The words don’t convince you, but you don’t push further on it. Kurt flips the light on in his room before kneeling down and dropping you on his bed— a mattress on the floor. Kurt scrambles to prop his phone up across from his bed— still streaming— and moves the dash cam to a bendable tabletop tripod. He sets it up on the edge of his desk before coming back to you, flipping you on your stomach and untying the aux cord from your wrists. You look back, confused, and he notices as he throws the cord aside.

_“Don’t. Move.”_ He warns, moving for his closet, digging around inside. The chimes from his stream continue on, strong with no end in sight, and you catch a glimpse of the number of followers watching, well over 20k now, sending a wave of butterflies through your stomach.

Kurt comes back, grabbing your arms before working basic, black rope around your wrists again. The aux cord did the job in a pinch, but there was _no way_ in hell you were getting out of this knot. You look back at him again, curious.

“How do you know basic bondage knots?” You ask, biting your lip. Kurt pulls your hips up while you still rest your face in the pillows, before pulling your shorts down in one, swift tug. You were beginning to soak through to your shorts, but now you felt the cool rush of air on your soaked core, barely covered by the flimsy underwear’s fabric over it.

Kurt doesn’t answer you, but he does run his hands down your backside slowly, squeezing and kneading your ass. You’re desperate for him to be rough, and decide to taunt him.

_“C’mon,_ Kurt, don’t you wanna spank me for being a dirty girl?” You ask, voice dripping with honey. “Hit me, babe.”

This shouldn’t be a problem for someone who has _murdered_ several people already tonight, but he hesitates, he doesn’t want to hurt you, not intentionally, and he’s unsure why. Again, you push your backside out to him, whining.

“Please, you won’t break me, _I promise.”_

Kurt’s large, strong hands roll over your ass again, lifting one and hitting your soft skin from behind. You cry out in pleasure, and he stops, leaning over you.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks, and he can’t understand why he’s concerned, why he’s done horrible things tonight, but seems to continue to make you the exception.

You tilt your head to look back as best you can before you pout and demand, _“Harder.”_

Kurt smacks his hand against your skin again, and you lurch further into the pillows as you moan loudly. Kurt leans over you, pressing kisses into your neck, trailing down your back, then to the bit of exposed skin on your ass, down to your thighs. You feel his breath brush against your center as he moves down, and shudder at the feeling. Kurt chuckles lowly into your skin, starting to slowly kiss his way back up between your thighs.

“You’re such a pretty little slut,” He growls into your skin in between love bites. You yelp out pleasure at each one. “A pretty little slut that loves all this attention, huh? All these people watching you, watching me play with you like some- some fuck toy.”

You groan at his words, “ _Jesus Christ_ , I thought you were a virgin.”

Kurt laughs with a shrug before hooking his arms around your thighs, tugging your heat closer to his face. “Yeah- I- I watch a lot of porn,” he sheepishly admits, gently running a finger up the soaked fabric against your core, making you shudder again. You’re going crazy feeling him against you and unable to see him from this angle. He leans up, running his straight nose up your folds, brushing against your clit.

“Fuck- shit- _fuck_ , Kurt, do that again,” You moan, and Kurt does it again, adding his tongue to follow afterwards. Even against the fabric, it drives you insane, and you gasp loudly.

He reaches up to your underwear, sliding something cool underneath the leg and through to the waistband. You whimper, realizing it’s the knife again, cold against your flustered, hot skin. The sharp side is pressed against the fabric, threatening to tear it apart.

“God, you- you’ll go crazy for _any_ attention. Even from a fucking knife.” Kurt mutters, tugging the knife through the fabric of your underwear easily, slicing it open on one side. Before he moves to the other side, Kurt pushes you upwards for a better view, then moves his knife under the fabric again, swiping it, cutting it with ease. “I- I wanna see your face when you cum all over mine.”

The words nearly send you over the edge, but you reel yourself in, anticipating his next move. Kurt pulls the torn underwear away from your body, eyes growing wide and curious at your glistening, swollen, touch-starved core. He licks his lips before looking back up at you, gripping your hips before delving into your folds. Your head rolls back as you moan on contact, impressed at how skillfully he moves his tongue around your clit and between your folds. 

“Your cunt tastes—“ Kurt pauses, sucking on your clit, causing you to cry out. “- Tastes so sweet.”

“Fuck, Kurt, touch me more, I _need_ more—“

A slap lands across your backside, stinging while you cry out.

“I’m in charge, remember?” Kurt says, pulling back as a finger enters you, pulling a string of moans from you. He pumps slowly, teasingly, then adds a second finger. You try grinding down on his hand, but he holds you up with his other hand, smirking. “You’re the most _desperate_ slut I’ve ever met. I bet you love that everyone’s watching you. I- I bet a bunch of them are jacking off to you right now. You and- and your _tight holes,_ your neediness for my fingers and mouth.”

You whine as his thumb presses gently against your sensitive nub, rubbing steady circles around it. 

“Kurt, I’m- I’m close—“

Kurt’s pace slows, and you whimper in desperation again. 

_“Please!”_

Kurt looks up at you, lips glistening with your slick, smiling like a cocky bastard as he watches you pant, rolling your hips down in a pathetic attempt to feel his mouth on your heat again.

“Look at you, you’re so _filthy_ , so needy.” Kurt taunts, kissing your thighs slowly as a hand travels up your chest, kneading one breast, then the other as he continues kissing the inside of your thighs teasingly. His fingers gently run up and down your folds, collecting your arousal before his hand slowly runs past your entrance and towards your backside again.

His fingers ease around your tight, puckered hole, the slick acting as a lube. You moan out, eyes rolling back into your head.

“Ever been fucked _here_ before?” Kurt asks, and it’s nearly funny, a virgin asking a hypersexual person that, but it feels _so good_ , you can’t focus. Kurt licks a stripe up your folds again, and you shiver, trying to break from your daze. He reaches up again with his free hand, pinching your nipple harshly, causing you to cry out, in pain and pleasure. “Answer me.”

You shake your head, biting your lip to hold back your moans. Kurt gently presses on your hole, and your mouth falls open. It’s _different_ , but the feeling is still a good one. He slowly sinks his finger into your tight hole, and a loud moan finally echoes out of you, pulling at Kurt’s smirk.

“Look- look at you, filthy girl,” Kurt moans as he watches your face twist in pleasure. “Taking it up the ass like a good little slut.“

Kurt leans in to your core again, picking up where he left off while fingering your ass. Another finger moves to your entrance again, pumping in time with the other, moving in sync with his lips, sucking on your clit again. 

“Want you to- to cum all over my face,” Kurt groans into you, and you feel the rise of your high, feel the knot in your gut tightening every time he moves his mouth and fingers, and it hits you hard, climax blinding white hot behind your eyelids. Your hips jerk as you ride his face, crying out in ecstasy while your orgasm washes through you. Kurt holds his fingers and tongue in place as you come down, panting, wiped out from that.

Kurt moves from underneath you, sitting up next to you as he embraces you in his arms, pressing kisses along your face, then to your lips. He opens your mouth with his tongue, and you can taste yourself on him.

Pulling back, Kurt grabs your face between his hands before pressing his forehead against your temple, asking “You like that? You like th- that, huh? Tasting yourself on my lips?”

You nod, but that’s not good enough. Kurt lightly slaps your cheek, staring you down.

“Use your words, slut.”

You struggle to find your voice, but manage to rasp out, “Y- yes, Sir.”

Kurt pulls back a bit, hand reaching to grab you by the hair. “ _Sir?_ I could get used to that.” He tugs the hair on the back of your head harder, pulling your head back before leaning in to your ear. “You know I won’t last long inside you, right? In that tight, soaked cunt of yours?”

You’re nearing the end of this intense, sexual adventure, and you feel yourself frown at his words, not wanting this to end. Because the ending means the fun is over, then Kurt’s back to destroying lives again, and you know you’ll never see him again after this night.

“Yes, Sir.”

“You know that means you probably won’t finish, right?” Kurt pushes you down to the bed, straddling you while a hand reaches back up to grip your throat. You gasp, rolling your hips towards him.

“Please use my body, Sir,” You rasp out, and his thumb rolls over your lips softly. You open your mouth, taking it in between your swollen lips before sucking on it slowly. Kurt moans out before you say, “ _Please_ , use me. Use me as your fuck toy.”

Kurt takes in the view of you from here; you look like an _angel_ underneath him, flushed, panting, a tied up, hot mess, but still beautiful. With your plump lips and soft curves, he knows he’ll _never_ find a woman like you ever again. He knows this was just by total chance, and he absolutely knows this tiny, pleasurable moment in his night will be lost forever before the sun rises.

He rushes to pull off his shirt, shimmy out of his pants and underwear, before laying over you, completely naked too. Your eyes wander up and down, admiring how cute he is, how handsome he is, and you can’t help but wonder what went wrong and where. How his life could’ve been completely different, far, far away from this path.

“There’s a condom in my shorts pocket,” You chirp up, breaking your train of thought, and pulling him from wherever he was beginning to dissociate to. “Since- you- _you know-“_

“Right- yeah-“ Kurt says softly, leaning back to grab your shorts, pulling out a foil packet. He tears it open and rolls it over his hard dick slowly, biting his lip as he does. “You ready?”

You hum in response with a nod, and Kurt lines himself up at your entrance, slowly pushing into you. You forgot how big he was to take into your mouth, and now your walls are squeezing him tightly. You moan as Kurt pulls out slowly, then back in again. He slowly begins building up his pace, one that keeps you near breathless.

“Jesus- _fuckin’_ \- Christ, there’s _no way_ you’re a virgin,” you cry out as Kurt moves your legs to his shoulders, bending you in a way he can reach your spot better as he thrusts into you, harder with each buck of his hips.

Kurt doesn’t respond, he _can’t_ respond, he feels like if he does anything other than keep his already sloppy yet steady pace, he’ll cream instantly. So, he stops, leaning down to pull you into a rough kiss, one where your teeth clash and he’s actually the needy one, for once. Then, he pulls out, smirking at your whine of loss, before flipping you back over, and slamming back into you.

“Yeah- yeah well you can _d-definitely_ tell you’re a slut, by how well you take my cock.” Kurt moans out, pulling you up by your hair, your body up against his as he pounds into you. He’s panting in your ear as his hands reach around to your breasts, groping them roughly, rolling your nipples between his fingers. Your head falls back onto his shoulder as you cry out. The sounds of notifications sound so distant now, and you can only imagine the viewer count skyrocketed since the last time you caught a glimpse.

“Thank you, Sir,” You groan out, surprised he’s still going. “C- can I touch myself? Please?”

Kurt doesn’t respond with words, rather moves quickly to undo the knot that had your arms bound behind your back, letting them free for the first time in hours. “Touch yourself, needy slut.”

You let a hand slide down to your clit, rubbing steady circles around it, while your other hand reaches up behind you, cradling Kurt’s head against you, running your hands through his hair as he fucks you hard. He leans down to suck on your neck from behind, muffling his moans; you could tell he couldn’t hold on much longer.

“Cum inside me, Kurt, use my dirty cunt to cum,” You breathe out, and that’s all it takes to finally set him off. His thrusts grow sloppy, jerking his hips into you as he lets your walls grip him tightly, milking out his high. Finally, you both collapse onto his bed, limbs tangled within one another. Despite how sweaty and sticky your skin feels against his, you still love the attention, love his touch against yours.

Kurt pushes off the bed, tossing the condom in the trash and grabbing his phone before laying back down. You peek over his shoulder at the view count: nearly 50k now. 

_“Holy shit,”_ Kurt breathes, gazing at his screen for a moment longer before throwing his phone to the floor, pulling you closer to him. “Did- we- that _really_ happened, huh?”

You’re too tired to answer with words and just hum, content as you rest your head on his chest. Kurt presses a kiss down to your head softly. For a brief moment, you hold each other in a comfortable silence, letting your bodies wind back down.

Kurt breaks that silence, “You know... I- I have to finish this, right?”

You frown, wishing that was something you had stopped this whole time. Hoping that this fucked up plan would have kept him away long enough from anyone else until you could turn him in, or something.

So quietly, you nod, pressing a kiss to his chest before looking up at him. “Can we just lay a little longer?”

Kurt gives you a sad smile, understanding how you feel right now, before pulling you in to kiss softly.

Somehow in this fucked up night, you got pulled in, and in all the ways you stood against, but you liked it. You knew Kurt would be caught somehow, that he would go away forever, by his own doing, or someone else’s. You knew you couldn’t stop that.

So for a moment longer, you laid tangled within one another, acting like the afterglow was part of something normal, rather than a last ditch effort to stop Kurt from taking anyone else out.

For a moment longer, the two of you could just pretend.


End file.
